Total Drama Presents: The Legendary Race
The maximum is 24 teams. The first episode airs as soon as Total Drama Superstars finishes. Teams * Barry and Daniel - Brothers * Phil and Jon - Father and Son * Toni and Sandra - Cops * Jessie and Yuki - Sisters * Caroline and Oscar - Ballerinas * Hal and Caleb - Domestic Partners * Dayne and Tyson - Childhood Friends * Shermie and Adoriabelle - Mother and Daughter * Fatima and Serena - Photographers * Julian and Jocelyn - Dating On & Off * Shontelle and Gigi - Mean Girls * Kalem and Rishona - Daters * Holly and Sadaa - Classmates * Russel and Benji - Country Musicians * Leighton and Gear - Mechanics * Ray and Georgia - Emos * Danton and Diego - Best Friends * Paris and Vicki - Spoiled Hoes * Jarrod and Megan - Best friends Who fight a lot *Eliza and Sheila - New Jersey Freaks *Chelby and Chelsea - Twins *Agnessa and Rosa - Gymnasts *Monty and Marcella - Stylists *Vanity and Tiffany - Black Barbies Hashtags Since the pics for the race uploaded on this wiki will also be posted on Instagram, all teams must come up with a hashtag name for their team. However, none of them shall contain swear and/or vulgar words. * Phil and Jon - #CyanMagic * Barry and Daniel - #DaneBros * Julian and Jocelyn - #TeamJJ * Hal and Caleb - #Haleb * Diego and Danton - #DDBuddies * Oscar and Caroline - #BallerinasInBlue * Fatima and Serena - #PaparazziLadies * Shermie and Adoriabelle - #MéreFille * Shontelle and Gigi - #PrettyMeanGirls * Paris and Vicki - #RichWhores * Jarrod Megan - #Besties? * Eliza and Sheila - #Jerseybitches * Benji and Russel - #GuyTaylorSwifts * Ray and Georgia - #TheEmos * Tyson and Dayne - #TyandtheDaynePlane * Jessie and Yuki - #HarajukuHotties * Toni and Sandra - #LiberalCop/ConservativeCop * Vanity and Tiffany - #BlackBarbies Episodes 1. From LA to Tokyo (Part 1) 2. From LA to Tokyo (Part 2) 3. Rio, Rio 4. Nice to CN You 5. Things Are Getting Pretty Spicy 6. Well, This is Just Eiffel 7. Mediterranean Madness 8. Excuse Me, But The Telephone Is Broken 9. Let Me Take a Selfie 10. Rock That Air Guitar 11. Caskets, Gymnastics and a Whole Lot of Fighting 12. Let's Fly To Dubai 13. Is It Getting Cold In Here? 14. Hawaii Five-Uh Oh 15. To Live and Throw Up In China 16. Winning Is The Quay Priority 17. Fremantle Lockdown 18. Deep Down 19. The Good, The Bad and The Totally Hot Chili Peppers 20. You're Such a Darjeeling 21. This Shit is Bahamas, B-A-H-A-M-A-S 22. Bunny Bagging is Hard to do 23. The Maori You Know 24. Spare Any Venom 25. This Challenge is Total Bull 26. Me, Myself and Ireland 27. Just Tango 28. Viva Las Vegas 29. Gone Catfishing 30. How To Lose A Million Bucks In New York Current Status Gallery DonHQ.png|Daniel Barry Dane.png|Barry NewJon.png|Jon Dwayne Looking Pose.png|Phil Oscar.png|Oscar Caroline.png|Caroline Hal.png|Hal Calebb.png|Caleb Emma Standing Pose.png|Jessie Kitty Standing Pose.png|Yuki Tyson for Jessie.png|Tyson Dayne.png|Dayne SandersSmirking.png|Toni MacAthurAngry.png|Sandra Shermie.png|Shermie Adoriabelle.png|Adoriabelle Fatima.png|Fatima Serena.png|Serena SkyFreshTV.png|Jocelyn New Julian.png|Julian Gigi.PNG|Gigi Shontell Richards.png|Shontelle Rishona.png|Rishona Kalem.png|Kalem Holly.png|Holly Sadaa.png|Sadaa Benji.png|Benji Russel.png|Russel Leighton.PNG|Leighton Gear.png|Gear Ray.png|Ray Georgia.png|Georgia Danton.png|Danton NewDiego2015.PNG|Diego Paris.png|Paris Vicki.png|Vicki new Jarrod2.png|Jarrod Megan.png|Megan Eliza.png|Eliza Sheila.png|Sheila Chelby.png|Chelby Chelsea.png|Chelsea Agnessa drinking.png|Agnessa Rosa.png|Rosa Monty.png|Monty Marcella.png|Marcella Vanity.png|Vanity Tiffany2.png|Tiffany Results Leg 2 Results.png Leg 3 Results.png Leg 4 Results.png Leg 5 Results.png Leg 6 Results.png Leg 7 Results.png Leg 8 Results.png Leg 9 Results.png Leg 10 Results.png Leg 11 Results.png Leg 12 Results.png Leg 13 Results.png Leg 14 Results.png Leg 15 Results.png Leg 16 Results.png Leg 17 Results.png Leg 18 Results.png Leg 19 Results.png Leg 20 Results.png Leg 21 Results.png Leg 22 Results.png Leg 23 Results.png Leg 24 Results.png Leg 25 Results.png Leg 26 Results.png Leg 27 Results.png Leg 28 Results.png Leg 29 Results.png Leg 30 Midpoint Results.png Leg 30 Results.png Leg 30 Results Alternate.png